Music for the Soul
by YinKeket
Summary: Harry found music & he fell in love right away. He was at Hogwarts watching & listening to Selana Winter play the flute. Now he works at Selana's shop enjoying the music that comes from there not knowing the shop draws all types of people & creatures there including a certain blonde. MPreg/Yaoi/Shounen-ai
1. Music of the Soul

I Do not own Harry Potter or anything that is inside its world. They belong to J.K. Rowling **(JKR). **I own OC characters that would help J. 's character throughout the story. No profit was made from the writing of this story.

There will be **SPOILERS** within this story if you haven't seen the movie or the book because I am doing research on Harry Wikia, books, and movie. So get ready for to read.

ENJOY ^_^ Nyaa-Woof

****************************XxXxX******************************

Music for the Soul

Harry now single walked on his own after his break up with Ginny. That was one relationship he wished he didn't have. He thought of her as sister nothing more, but he didn't want to be alone. The war ended two years ago, but came with a twist how dark creatures won their rights of being equal to the wizard world. So werewolves, vampires and other creatures that have magical ability can go to Hogwarts. Harry was happy that the creatures have rights too and their kids are going to Hogwarts. Also the muggle customs are not being forced upon the wizarding world. They took back their own holidays and how they should be run among other things. He loved taking a stroll in the park. It always clears his head when he had a lot of thinking to do. He stopped suddenly trying to find the sweet sound coming from over a hill. He made it to the top seeing an old man playing by the fountain. It was soft and sad at the same time. It was so beautiful even though the melodies were sad. He had gathered so many people near and far just listening to an old man play his music. Harry was moved by the sound closing his eyes having the melodies wash over him. After the old man finished his play everyone clapped then left him alone. He walked over towards the old man telling him he was amazing. Harry wondered why no one was walking up to him and telling him he did a great job.

The old man just smiled at him happy someone was talking to him. The weather was nice out for being spring, yet didn't stop Harry bring a light jacket in case it would get chilly. The old man was wearing a jacket with patches at the end of his elbows even his pants has some patches on them, but he didn't care nor Harry. He wore a brown hat with a feather in it. His dragon cane was leaning against the fountain. He placed the violin back into its case smiling at one last time. He grabbed his cane and the violin, but handed off the violin to Harry. The raven was shock how the old man was giving this prize gift to him. Before Harry said anything the old man smiled at him placing his hand in front of his face. After that he never saw that old man again.

After the old man had given Harry the violin he didn't know how what to do with it until he remembered Selana's words. He started playing the violin thanks to her and now works in Selana's shop.

"Ring-ding-ring" goes the bell of the Selana's shop called Music for the Soul.

"Yes can I help you," Harry asked wiping dust off his apron giving a warm welcome smile.

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review Please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review.

The Harry Potter Wikia and the MuggleNet are heaven when you are writing fanfic stories.


	2. Music Sheet Ch1

I Do not own Harry Potter or anything that is inside its world. They belong to J.K. Rowling **(JKR). **I own OC characters that would help J. 's character throughout the story. No profit was made from the writing of this story.

There will be **SPOILERS** within this story if you haven't seen the movie or the book because I am doing research on Harry Wikia, books, and movie. So get ready for to read.

ENJOY ^_^ Nyaa-Woof

****************************XxXxX******************************

Ch1

"Ring-ding-ring" goes the bell of the Selana's shop called Music for the Soul.

"Yes can I help you," Harry asked wiping dust off his apron giving a warm welcome smile.

A father with an eleven year child walked to fix her musical instruments. The little girl was upset how her cello's strings were broke. The little girl with a bow in her hair had some tears left after she cried about her cello. Harry walked over towards them with a smile.

"I take it the cello needs to be fix," Harry question made her father nod at him. The father handed over the broken cello so Harry can take it out back. Selana was in the back fixing up a harp that came in last week. "We will have this cello all better by tomorrow." He placed the cello on the counter and swat down meeting the level of the little girl. She looked up seeing his happy face. "Everything will be fine. Your cello will be fixed tomorrow and you can keep playing your musical instruments with all your heart." The little girl stopped crying giving him a returned smile.

After the loving family left Harry went to the door it was 5:00pm in the afternoon and he was turning the sign from open to close. He grabbed the cello bring it to the back of the store. He pulled the curtains away closing it behind him. Harry opened the case pulling out the cello seeing three of the strings are broken along with the bow. Selana walked in from another room seeing Harry checking out the cello. She got close noticing how bad shape it looks.

She whistled on how bad it looks on the bow. "Boy that bow is gone. We just have to get a new one." Harry jumped out of his skin grabbing his chest off to the side while she was picking up the broken bow. "Yep still looks broken." She turned her head looking at Harry and chuckle at him. "Really, you should know this by now."

Harry calmed himself down glaring at her. "Will you stop and no, I am not used it. I still get a little jumpy after what the war did to all of us." He was upset how the people he knew died before his eyes or after hearing about it when the battle has won. Selana eyes soften at the raven knowing he was right still it was fun scaring him meaning too or not. Everyone deals with the stress from the past in his or her way. She was happy he was getting better and putting all his feelings into music. Music can help people even if they are the rich, poor, young or old it doesn't matter as long you feel something inside good or bad.

"This time around I wasn't scaring you on purpose. I was wondering what you were looking at for so long. I called your name, but was lost in your little world," Harry from time to time goes into his little world of his. Selana got him away from his evil so called family the Dursley. Albus Dumbledore was pissed wondering why he wasn't at the Dursley's home where it was safe. A package came to the Ministry of Magic aka (M.O.M) of Harry's childhood and how he was beaten and so on. So they took Harry out at age fourteen and were placed with the Weasley's family. They were happy to take him in thinking he was part of their family any way. Fred and Geroge were happy to have trio of troublemaker as one. No one knew who gave the memories to M.O.M

"Hey Harry out of left field have you noticed that the Ministry of Magic if you shorten it by taking the beginning letters and put them together spelled out mom," Selana pointed out placing the bow in the recycle bin. They reused some of the material and threw the rest away. Harry looked at her odd. She loved being random catching people and creatures on their toes, yet has meaning and truth behind it.

"Now you mention it you're right it does and sorry they are horrible being a M.O.M letting me and others suffer for being so stupid at times," Harry smiled made her laugh. She was happy he's living with her upstairs. Harry felt safe around her and he could be himself no matter what. He was a little upset at himself keeping her a secret from the others when he was going to school. Whenever he was feeling down or upset she would pop out of nowhere. He asked her who she was, but all she told him that it wasn't the time to tell. He shrugged it off not wanting her to leave him all alone while he was in school and even now.

"The bow for the cello shouldn't take long tomorrow. You can fix it in the morning. It's getting late. Head upstairs and I will lock up," She left him for a little while casting a locking spell as well as locking the front door the old fashion way. The rest of the coworker which was seven including her and Harry was off the clock. The shop was cute, but huge having enough space for the musical instruments. At the front there are two on either side of the front door are window seats with light blue seats. You can sit there and read a book, take a nap, or even playing musical instruments.

Harry went upstairs opening the door to a warm and safe home. He was very happy that he had met her during his third year. The raven took off the work apron replaced with a cooking apron. Tonight was Asian style chicken with white sauce pasta. He was humming to himself while cleaning up the kitchen while cooking. He wanted to get them out of the way so he doesn't have to worry about them later. When Selana's cook it was alright, but not as well as Harry's; however he was teaching her how to cook. She was getting better and better thanks to him. He heard the door open and closed plus he yelling at stupid wizard trying to come when the store was closing. Harry laughed at her throwing her arms around.

"Are you done?" He turned off the stove top then moved the pasta into the strainer and now was waiting on the Asian style chicken to be done.

"Yes, I'm done," She smiled happy the smell of the food made her pleased; however she need to talk to him before the big pay and job that they were going to take. "Maybe I should wait after the job is over." She was walking into the bedroom to get into her pjs which was tank top and boy shorts underwear. She doesn't mind going around like that because one Harry still gay last time she checked and two well we will save that for later. She came back into room happy to see the plates on the table.

"Awesome food is done," She ran to the table almost falling out of the chair. Their little home wasn't big but just enough for the both of them. They have a small kitchen and a good size bathroom. Their living room is also small enough to fit one couch and off to the side was the little dining room table where they sat now eating their meal. They even shared a bed together. Harry was happy he had someone to sleep next to than alone. He always has nightmares when he slept alone. Now he got a full nights rest thanks to her then later his future mate.

"Harry I have something to tell you," She was about to say something important to him that would change his whole life completely. "Will he forgive me that I kept something important from him for so long?"

"What do want to tell me?" Harry snapped Selana out of her thoughts. They had finished their meal and now were just sitting at the table before they head for bed because they have to head for work early in the morning. They Harry and Selana are expert more so on Selana, but Harry was getting there. They were hired for a masquerade ball held by Blaise Zabini more so his mother put him up to it. Draco Malfoy was helping him deal with the stupid shit of finding a good witch wife.

"That we have to wake up early in the morning to go to a store in Diagon Alley," After she took a sip of her tea she made for the both of them.

"Why are we going there? I thought we have a job to do? Plus does anyone know that we are going instead of our other two employees?" He set the cup down in front of him casting the spell to pour him more tea.

"Well," She motion the tea pot to come towards her to get some more tea. "The one employee got sick while the other had to babysit his niece. Now for the why we are going to Diagon Alley we need new outfits and a mask to wear. We are going to have fun with colors or lack of and only one color will pop from the both of us. You'll see it will be fun, but we have to get work done before we go and play, yes, yes."

"Ok I trust you this time. Still I can't believe what you did to me on Halloween!" Harry barked made Selana think back and made that same grin as before. Harry stuck his tongue out at her made her more chuckle at the sight. Selana favorite holiday will be always Halloween and dressing up in whatever outfit you want.

"Oh come on you loved and you know it. But we should do that again, ah yes we will do this at the ball, but with a twist yes," Harry didn't have a say in the matter because she smiled and that smiled he knew he was doomed. She got humming heading to the shower while Harry sat there in chair dreading for tomorrow.

"Two can play that game, Selana Winter," Harry hummed to himself thinking of ways to get her back. "Yes, that will be fun to do, but need back….wait maybe I will do this alone." Harry hummed some more putting away the dishes.

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review Please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review.

The Harry Potter Wikia and the MuggleNet are heaven when you are writing fanfic stories.

**Ministry of Magic** (**M.o.M.) of the United Kingdom** is the main governing body of the magical community of Great Britain with the intention of preservation of magical law. The Ministry connects the British government to the wizarding world. The headquarters of the Ministry are in Whitehall,[1] in central London, deep underground.[2] It is headed by the Minister for Magic.

**Diagon Alley** is a cobbled wizarding alley and shopping area located in London, England behind a pub called the Leaky Cauldron.[1] Inside the alley is an assortment of restaurants, shops, and other sights. All items on the Hogwarts supply list can be bought at Diagon Alley. The alley is completely hidden from the Muggle world which is right outside of its boundaries. It is very large in area and essentially the centre of wizarding London.


	3. Music Sheet Ch2

I Do not own Harry Potter or anything that is inside its world. They belong to J.K. Rowling **(JKR). **I own OC characters that would help J. 's character throughout the story. No profit was made from the writing of this story.

There will be **SPOILERS** within this story if you haven't seen the movie or the book because I am doing research on Harry Wikia, books, and movie. So get ready for to read.

ENJOY ^_^ Nyaa-Woof

****************************XxXxX******************************

Ch2

Harry and Selana got the cello and the bow fixed before they left for their job at the masquerade ball set up none other as Blaise Zabini and his side kick Draco Malfoy. They went early looking over the musical instruments by fine tuning them and testing them out. Harry was learning quickly on the job on how they should be done. Selana was pleased with Harry learning quicking as he did.

"Well no one wonder Harry is doing well at this because he's mine….," Before Selana got the chance to finish her thought Harry was pulling her over to the bass. "What's up Harry?"  
"Well I want you to double check on the tuning to see it sounds right. You have good hearing for these kinds of these." Harry was trying hard and not wanted to make a mistake. Selana smiled at him patting him on the head. After the last musical instruments were checked they told the house elf they were done and would heading to the store to get dressed up. The house elf nodded to let his master Zabini know about it.

Selana was happy to dress up Harry again. No one will know it would be him unless he gave clues about himself. She shot her arm up in the air shouting on the street. "This will be great!" This made Harry blush shaking his head at her wondering why he hangs out with her. They got to the store made Harry want to turn on his heel and walk away as fast as he can, but Selana grabbed his collar dragging him. The manger had a room just for them and found some great outfits for both to wear. They went to the room sitting down looking at the 360 mirror in front of them.

"I am not wearing a dress you hear me Selana!" Harry growled out. He stomped his foot down crossing his arm. Selana rolled her eyes at him. She loved teasing the crap out of him. It's her pass time and who can blame her for it. Harry does the same thing to her.

"Stop being a baby about it. It suits you plus you are a submissive after all like me," Harry looked at strange why she was telling he was a submissive. He wasn't a creature in this world. Before Harry got the chance to ask her the manager came with a unique style of outfits. One was all white with some blacks in and the other was all black with some white in them. "Wait you want me to wear that!" He pointed made the chair fall back from standing up so quickly.

"I special order after our clients called us. Beside it's not that bad. So stop being a baby and put it on. We have a good few hours before it starts and we have to be there again before it really started to help find music to play. I have the sheets with us." She walked over thank the lady for the help. The manager closed the door they can change while Cassie the top manager of the store was looking for the masks to go with it along with some extra feathers and two chokers as well.

Once the door was closed Selana attacked Harry without mercy getting him in the outfit of her choice. Once she was done she wiped the sweat from her forehead. "You look stunning. Every male and female will fall at your feet." She placed her hands on her hips then gave thumbs up. Harry sigh brought his head down knowing he lost this battle. He lifted his head up not understanding why he let her get away with it. He looked in the mirror and he was quite stunning as she puts it. The bottom were silk looking like a belly dancer with slits on the side showing off his legs but still wrapped around his ankle. There were small beads and bells on the front of it. He was still blushing looking more at the outfit.

"Thank Merlin he was going to wear a mask," He kept looking while Selana was getting dressed in the same outfit but in different color. She was wearing black while he was wearing white. He was wearing white underwear with some green little design on them covering he most precious gems. The right arm band was green with little beads are at the bottom of the band sitting on his tan arm. The top was a wrap around the chest leaving off the belly off. Harry had a tone stomach made men and women envy and want for themselves. Next the vest having no buttons to cover up the chest even more only green design on the edges were there. The green was matching his green eyes. If he left the vest off him would be showing a good amount of tan creamy skin, but not his chest. He looked over seeing how Selana would look and he was amazed on her beauty.

"Like what you see. I'm teasing," She smiled seeing Harry staring at her. "Hey, we're like family being all twins like, but my arm band is on my left side see." Harry smiled back at her too happy she was making him feel part of her family even though it was the two of them. "Looking good there Harry. Now give me a twirl there." Harry did make her laugh so hard she fell on couch in back of the room.

"I can't believe I fell for that. You are making me girly damn it," He crossed his arms and pouted like a child. She was wiping the tears away.

"Come on sweetheart you and that body are making it way to easy plus as I said you are a submissive type," Harry wondered what she meant by submissive again. She said it again. He was about to ask when the manager popped in. She got the mask for those two. Selana ran up happy the way it turned out. Harry's feathers were on the left side with some black and white and a hint of green feathers in there while the mask he wore was black. For Selana were opposite having the same color feathers but on the right side of the mask and her color was black.

"They look amazing. You really out did yourself, Cassie," The manage blush at the sight of those two and bow. "Alight Harry we have enough time to head over to the masquerade ball plus I love how we jingle a bit when we walk. But it's hard to be sneaky though." Harry will never understand her mind, but at times roll with the punches. Selana placed the mask on Harry and Harry did the same to her. "Oh one last touch. She cast a spell on Harry making his hair grow out a little more." His was in some braids as hers but was left down and pulled back so it won't cover up the mask or the choker. Harry was surprised she could do wandless magic like he could after the war had ended he could do it. Cassie also had green chokers for them both with one gem of white and the other gem black. Harry got the black gem while she got the white gem matching their masks.

She paid Cassie leaving the store very happy. They were wearing cloaks not wanting to get cold and will put a warming spell on them at the ball. They were getting close to the front door where Zabini's home when Harry placed a hand on Selana's shoulder.

"What's up? Don't tell you are scared. Remember I have to drop off the music sheets before the ball starts," She faced hoping there was nothing wrong with him.

"It's just you keep calling me a submissive which I know for a fact that relates to being a creature. And I know I am not a creature because I didn't turn at the age of seventeen. I was told when you get your inherits at that age. And another thing why I am so relaxed around you and don't want you to leave my side? I never felt that way with Ron or Hermione at all even though they are my best friends no matter how much they drive me insane." Harry was asking all the right questions and Selana was getting nervous out it. She knew the day will come sooner or later and she didn't want him to be mad at her and never speak to her again. That would crush her world completely. It had to be done to push him, so when the time came his body was ready to transform along with his state of mind. It has been years she had watched over him and now she can come clean to him.

"Let's make a deal if you stay at this ball until let's just say midnight and it's….four 'o' clock I will tell you answer you are asking about," Selana took a deep breath and knocked on the door to be let in. They did it the old fashion way on getting to the ball than floo beside it was more fun walking the streets then disappearing in thin air. Harry sighed knowing he would have to be in this outfit lucky no one would know it was him. He crossed his fingers at that. Selana thought of him being cute pulling him in a sideways hug. "Let the music start!"

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review Please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review.

The Harry Potter Wikia and the MuggleNet are heaven when you are writing fanfic stories.

**Wandless spell** is a spell which is performed without the use of a wand. This form of magic can be particularly volatile, and can only be used effectively by powerful and disciplined wizards and witches. Sometimes, specific hand gestures focus the power of the spell and guide it to the target.

Wandless spells are often used in cases of underage magic, in which children under the age of eleven, who have no wands, sometimes use magic. This is known as Accidental Wandless Magic. On most of these occasions, the children have no control over their abilities, and will unintentionally use magic when upset or in danger. Some children, however, exert some control over their magic, but they are untrained in proper spells. For example, Tom Riddle was able to hurt people and influence animals before he even knew of the existence of the wizarding world, and Lily Evans was able to use magic to stop herself falling as fast as normal and also to manipulate a flower. Harry Potter was known to use wandless magic to grow his hair among other things, and Hermione Granger used her ability to practice by jumping off a tree and attempting to stop her fall.

Elves and Goblins are able to perform magic without wands. Goblins sometimes refer to wizards and witches as "wand bearers" and humans' failure to share wand knowledge with goblins is a source of ill-feeling between the two species.


	4. Music Sheet Ch3

I Do not own Harry Potter or anything that is inside its world. They belong to J.K. Rowling **(JKR). **I own OC characters that would help J. 's character throughout the story. No profit was made from the writing of this story.

There will be **SPOILERS** within this story if you haven't seen the movie or the book because I am doing research on Harry Wikia, books, and movie. So get ready for to read.

ENJOY ^_^ Nyaa-Woof

****************************XxXxX******************************

Ch3

Harry and Selana got through the front door with no problem. Many guests hasn't arrived yet which was good. It made their job a little easier for them making sure everything was in their place. Selana handed out the music sheets to the musicians. When Selana was far away from the musicians' ears they were hitting on them in turn made her laugh. Harry looked at her weird wondering why she was laughing. The raven walked towards her not knowing he was swinging his hips.

"Why are you laughing over here?" He placed his hands on his hips. She shook her head at the mannerism he was displaying. How can she tell him those musicians were checking them out. She wondered if they know if Harry a male or not at least Harry looks good.

"You were being hit on and you didn't even notice it," She smiled at him. They finished with their work now just waiting for the other guest to come in and relax.

Draco and Blaise came into the ballroom making sure everything went to right and according to Blaise's plan more so on his mother making them. He asked one of his house elf if things were going well. Draco looked around the ballroom checking out the design and spotted Harry that's what Selana thought. She took herself out of the picture for a little bit made Harry looking for her. She laughed at him for being so cute. She disappeared for a little bit because she smelt Malfoy and Zabini walked in. Zabini wasn't paying attention more worried about the ball and all those people coming. Draco was about to walk up to Harry when a house elf was in front of him stopping him in his track.

"Sir, the guest are here," Draco looked down at the house elf then back up lost sight of raven in white.

"Damn it," That was all he said heading back to his best friend side helping him greet the guest after guest.

Few hours into the ball Selana showed herself to Harry by tapping him on the shoulder. Harry turned around pissed because she ran off. She gave a 'what' face. Harry sighed at her, but happy she's back. "Miss me?" He rolled his eyes at her punching her in the arm as play. She smiled dragging him by the hand to get something to eat. Once they made their way through the crowd they found their target of food and drinks. She really needed a drink today. The food was amazing when she placed crap meat into her mouth. She usher Harry to try it made Harry's eye widen how good it was.

"Ah so young and so naïve about life. Wish I was that young again," An older woman spoke made a man laugh beside her.

"Like you were naïve back then," The woman slapped him on the arm while the man just smiled at her.

They got their fill and drinks in now wanting to start dancing. She was happy the music turning out wonderful. They continued to move throughout the crowd finding a good spot to stop and watch the others dance. She nudged Harry to come join her in a dance. She held out her hand made the raven placed his hand there. When she saw the right moment she glided right in the dance like they were always dancing and didn't stop. People begun to whisper about them made her smile. Harry was having so much fun forgetting the world around them. Draco and Blaise were in a bad mood because all these women are coming up to them and showing off. It was the reason for this ball. It made them sick knowing these women were dying to have them and to have their last name. When Selana and Harry waltzed by the two hosts took their breath away. Women chatted away like they were important. Draco and Blaise weren't listening just watch the light and dark figure dance. Their gaze kept on never missing a beat. They saw how those two were having so much fun. The other guests were smiling at them seeing how much fun it was to dance. They were twilling and spinning just being silly by the way of the music was playing. Draco walked into the circle of dancers tapping the Selana right shoulder.

"May I have this dance with the raven in white?" She bowed to him giving Harry a thumbs up. Harry wasn't happy he was dancing with Draco. What if he finds out? What if were running through Harry's head forgetting he was dancing with the blonde. Blaise also tapped the Selana for a dance and how she can't say no to him. However she will have fun with it. Now every female and male glared at them wanting to dance with one of them.

"Are you having fun raven in white," Draco purred enjoying the feeling he was having. He didn't understand why he was having these feeling so suddenly, but he liked it. He was in traced with those lovely green eyes.

"I'm having fun, thank you for asking," Harry was hoping his voice didn't give him away.

"I'm glad," His smiled melted Harry and cursed him for it. They kept dancing until Harry tripped a little made Draco pleased because he could touch the raven in white.

"Pfft, you are too cute for words right now," Draco smirked wishing to see the blush the raven hair was giving. Harry was glad he didn't know who he was or he would be grossed out. Draco kept dancing noticing when he touched the raven in white was a male which didn't bother him at all. He lend in close so his lips were near Harry's ear. "Don't worry I know you are a male and you are truly stunning."

Harry didn't know what to say to that. Draco the Draco Malfoy was hitting him and he was gay like him. He was happy Draco was on his side of thing when it comes to loving the same sex. Harry tried it with the opposite sex like Cho in kissing, but it felt wrong then later tried it with Ginny and it was surly a mistake.

"So dove in black you are quite the catch," Blaise spoke with lust behind it. Selana gave the 'oh really' look. She wondered how many times he had used that line on other females. Yes, in the past she had watched Harry making sure he didn't die, but also watched who comes into contact with her family.

"Oh why thank you for your lovely words. You are too kind; however," She stunned Blaise on the however part. She looked up grin at him while they were dancing around other guests. "Those sweet words won't work on me my dear because I know you are one hell of a player. Doesn't mean you are not hot at all, but one smoking wizard. If you want to play on my level then you need to try a little a harder." With the last song finished she pulled away smiling at him. She took a bow leaving Blaise stunned.

Selana was searching for Harry finding him heading towards the balcony. She crossed her arms with a smile. Oh how her Harry was growing up fast, but he can't have love yet until Draco saw the real Harry or any male see the real Harry. "Tomorrow will be the day to relive everything to Harry still hoping I won't lose him." She thought while walking towards the cute couple.

"The moon is so beautiful out," Harry said looking up forgetting the night air was chilly. The night air made him shiver wishing he had placed the warming spell. Draco saw this took off his cape draping it over his lean shoulders. The raven looked up at him smiled at him. Draco couldn't take it anymore. He really wanted to kiss the raven in white. He was lending in getting ready to kiss Harry until Harry saw Selana waiting for him by the entrance to the ballroom. Draco had his eyes closed made Harry chuckle. Draco was being adorable having his eye close. The blonde heard his dark angel laughed. He opened his eyes noticing the raven in white held his hand up from of them smiling. He stepped to the side kissing him on the cheek placing the cape in the blonde's hand. "Thanks for a lovely time, bye." He ran towards woman in black with white hair disappearing into the night.

Blaise saw dove in black towards the balcony not wanting her to get away. The hunt was on and he loved it. Never a women had turned him down before, never. He wanted to understand why she turn him down. He wanted her to like him and want him. Once he was close to the balcony he saw raven in white running towards dove in black disappearing from his sight.

"Damn it, I missed her," He clenched his fist into a ball.

"Tell me about it, but I missed him. I wished he stayed longer and it's only midnight," Blaise was surprised by Draco words and being there in the first place. "Wait, raven in white was a male and not a female?"

"I lucked out. Happy the raven in white is a male. Oh by the way thanks a lot for thinking of the masquerade ball where everyone wears mask and we can't tell who they are like…..oh I don't know those two." He pointed out pissed how he lost raven in white.

"Hey I didn't picked this theme, my mom did. Yell her and I want to watch when you do," Blaise's mother sweet to her son only, but with everyone else can be a little scary at times.

"Sorry," He was touched by this feeling he had.

"I know. I am in the same boat as you," Blaise and Draco kept talking about trying to find a way to know those two. "By the way their outfits are twin like as the light and darkness heir."

Back at the Music of the Soul store and apartment they were enjoying the quietness. Harry and Selana finishing up before big day happens tomorrow. The store will be closed because there will be a big event happen starting at breakfast. They got in the bed before the lights goes out.

"Harry," He came out a whisper, yet heard her loud and clear.

"Yeah, what's up?" He tilted his head to the side. He saw his real best friend upset. "Are you ok?

She wiped the tear she let out afraid for tomorrow that waits for them. "Promise you won't hate me tomorrow. I love you so much and would hate to lose you ok." Harry didn't know what to do, but hugged her dear. They fell asleep in arms of each other waiting for tomorrow to come with the good and the bad and some hope thrown in there.

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review Please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review.

**Masquerade balls** were a feature of the Carnival season in the 15th century, and involved increasingly celebrate allegorical Royal Entries, pageants and triumphal processions celebrating marriages and other dynastic events of late medieval court life. The "Bal des Ardents" (_"Burning Men's Ball"_) was held by Charles VI of France, and intended as a _Bal des sauvages_ (_"Wild Men's Ball"_), a form of costumed ball (_morisco_). It took place in celebration of the marriage of a lady-in-waiting of Charles VI of France's queen in Paris on January 28, 1393. The King and five courtiers dressed as wildmen of the woods (woodwoses), with costumes of flax and pitch. When they came too close to a torch, the dancers caught fire. (This episode may have influenced Edgar Allan Poe's short story "Hop-Frog".) Such costumed dances were a special luxury of the ducal court of Burgundy.

To learn more do to Wiki see the rest.


	5. Music Sheet Ch4

I Do not own Harry Potter or anything that is inside its world. They belong to J.K. Rowling **(JKR). **I own OC characters that would help J. 's character throughout the story. No profit was made from the writing of this story.

Sorry took so long. So many papers to work on and it's getting towards the end of the semester so wish me luck on passing all my classes.

There will be **SPOILERS** within this story if you haven't seen the movie or the book because I am doing research on Harry Wikia, books, and movie. So get ready for to read.

ENJOY ^_^ Nyaa-Woof

****************************XxXxX***************** *************

Ch4

Selana woke up before Harry freaking out about what he was going to do or say to her with the heavy news she will delivery to him today. She can't stall it any longer. She took a quick shower forming plans inside her head on how things should go. After she was done she headed off to gather few people in one location for Harry to see and have leg room. Their home was too small to fit everyone there, so she has castle near the ocean in Ireland. Harry woke up with his face in the pillow. He stretched out trying to find warmth once his hand felt the coldness of the blanket he slowly got up.

"Where's Selana at?" He rubbed his eyes then let out a big yawn. "Oh yeah she said she had something really important to tell me this morning." He got out of bed heading towards the living room. He noticed she wasn't there nor when he checked the kitchen and the bathroom. "Where'd she go?" He scratched his head shrugging his shoulder. He walked into the kitchen to get something eat when Selana showed up. "There you are…" He stopped talking noticing she wasn't happy go lucky anymore. Her face was dead serious and with tears in her eye. Before he had chance to speak again she ran towards him grabbing his arm.

They disappeared from their little home into manor near the ocean. Harry wobbled for a little falling to the ground. "Sorry about that Harry. You'll get used it in your other form." She turned her back heading to the castle. The castle was huge sitting on the cliff. There's a path where you can walk to the beach getting the chance to enjoy the view there.

Harry got off the ground trying to keep up with Selana. He was trying to figure out what the comment meant by being in another form. He looked around seeing how peaceful this place was. The ocean air nearby was so clean it leaves a warm feeling inside. Harry was in awe walking inside the castle. Selana's home wasn't as big as Hogwarts, but it was still big enough for the people she loved to live there. The court yard has a two layers going up and at the top was a moon and the sun with wings coming off of it with one wing bent over the moon.

"This way Harry and please keep up," She announced when she pushed the wooden doors open. She was leaning against the door while Harry ran in catching his breath. She smiled at him not letting him see her smile as of yet. She had to close down her emotion for the time being when she goes into business mode. "This way Harry." She was leading him to library having a nice view of the ocean. The library was huge having two fireplaces and two story tall full of important books. There Harry will have everything relived to him and there was no going back from this.

"Please have a seat here and I will tell you something that you should have known a long time ago," Selana spoke opening up the curtains more bring in more light to the room. On the second floor four figures watching from the second floor well hidden from Harry and Selana. Harry sat down hoping things will be alright between them. She took a deep breath and let it out. She gave a smile and began her tale.

"Do you remember when you enter school?" Harry nodded to her question. "Well that's when I met you for the first time, but I couldn't really meet until you were a little older, so I watched over you and kept you out of trouble the best way I can." She placed her hands on her hips. She didn't want to sit to nervous to stay still. "I swear you getting into trouble like it were easy. Not saying it was your fault because of that. Now I wanted to kill Ron for the way he was treating you and being flaky on your friendship when things got bad. I won't ever forgive him." Everything they are talking about the other four can hear them quite well from up there. That's because Selana was letting them.

"Yeah I see where you are going with this, but really you were watching over me all that time. I wished you were there at the Dursley's home when I needed most. Later on in the years I got the chance to live with the Weasley in the summer and so on. You showed up when I was alone in the garden early in the morning when I moved in. Ever since then I saw you all the time when I needed help or someone to talk to. Even at school I would sneak off and find you there waiting." Harry was trying to replay from his past before he was sent to the Weasley's family, but nothing was coming up. She smiled at him.

"I made sure not to be noticed until I was ready. Also do you remember at age fourteen how you gotten away from your so called family?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Oh course, I got out of that hell hole and stayed with Weasley's family, but no one knew who told Ministry of Magic about my problem. Dumbledore was pissed which by the way it was awesome," Harry chuckled at the thought of it.

"I was the one you told Ministry of Magic about it and got you free from that disgusting Dursley's family. Lilly wrote a will stating you weren't supposed to go near the Dursley at all let alone live with them. You were supposed to live with Siruis Black. He is your godfather after all," She pointed out.

"Wait hold on a second, you did that for me and how do you know the will of my mother? No, one was allowed to see that only family and close friends are able to see that." Selana took a deep breath and let it all out.

"I am your twin sister. I was pissed at what Dumbledore did to you. Wait don't say anything yet. The reason if you were wondering I have white hair was because of my upbringing. Something happen to me that made my hair turned white. I had black hair once like yours you know. Also I was taken away from mom aka Lilly when I was a five months old. James, Sirius, and Remus knew about me and that was it. They were spelled to never to talk of me until I showed myself then that can talk about me. But that time never came sadly of losing mom and dad. Remus is my godfather as Sirius is your godfather. I was trained to control my powers with the people who took me away. I was told when I got older why I was taken away from my family because I was needed there more than with you and the others. Which by the way was a stupid ass reason for taking me away," Harry looked at her like she had two heads. "It's also the reason why you felt so comfortable with me and not wanting to leave my side. It does like Fred and George never want to be apart from each other. They were safe together than apart as you can see on what happen to them."

Harry got up walking around to get a better look at her. She was right wondering why he didn't see it sooner how she looked like his mom. "If anything would help here's this." She cast a spell turning her hair black for a few minutes. There Harry can really see how much they are alike. He hugged her happily he had family, real family of his blood. She pushed him away not looking at him. Harry looked confused why she pushed him away. They were always touchy feeling with each other more than others.

"There's more isn't there," She could only nod. She stepped back having to give so much information luckily she doesn't have to explain over again on certain parts because the four figures were updated on what her plans were and some information about what she really was.

"Your, I mean our father's blood line has some creature blood in it, see," She took two steps back so she won't hurt Harry. Without missing a beat, white wings shot out from her back, but only showing that part of her body until later on.

Harry's mouth was open looking like a fool. He collected himself real quick when she turned her back having her wings folded in. "So I will look like that, but with black touches." Selana turned half way nodding.

"You should have turned at the age seventeen, but the lack of training stunted for a little while and I will help you bring your true self out.

"Is this what you were so upset about tell me that you are my twin and was kept secret from a lot of people and I have creature blood in me. I could never hate or be upset over that," Once Harry saw her white wings she made them disappeared.

"But there's more I need to tell you." She turned all the way around showing how serious she was. "Would you four please come down and join us. As I said before I have discussed before hand of what was going to happen." Four figures came down the spiral staircase with hoods over their faces. They got in front of Harry and Selana waiting for her to tell them to pull back the hood. "Ok you four can pull them back now."

Once the signal was given they did what they were told reliving something oh so very important people in Harry's life. With that Harry fainted onto the floor having received so much information in one go. Everyone looked at him then at her then at each other. "I guess we have to wait until sleeping beauty wakes up." The red head joked while the others shook their heads.

****************************XxXxX***************** *************

**Review Please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review.


	6. Music Sheet Ch5

I Do not own Harry Potter or anything that is inside its world. They belong to J.K. Rowling **(JKR). **I own OC characters that would help J. 's character throughout the story. No profit was made from the writing of this story.

Sorry took so long. So many papers to work on and it's getting towards the end of the semester so wish me luck on passing all my classes.

There will be **SPOILERS** within this story if you haven't seen the movie or the book because I am doing research on Harry Wikia, books, and movie. So get ready for to read.

ENJOY ^o^ Nyaa-Woof

****************************XxXxX***************** *************

Ch5

Harry finally woke up on the furry rug inside the library in front of the fireplace near the window shedding light. His head was on Selana's lap looking up seeing Sirius, Lupin, Fred, and finally Severus staring at him. He rubbed his eyes thinking he was dreaming. He opened them up again seeing them still there. Sirius has a smile on this face just as Fred did. Remus was happy he was alright while Severus was being Severus. He bolted up right away almost knocking Selana out, but she had quick reflexes. Harry was on his two feet, but got dizzy having his godfather Sirius caught him. Harry darted out of his touch staring at them wondering why and how they there alive. Selana slowly got up heading towards her twin placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Let me explain. They are not ghost or dead. They are still breathing and full of life. I brought them here to my home." Harry pulled away from her too made her heart ache. She knew this day will come when he won't be near her anymore after the tale she will unfold.

"What do you mean you brought them here?! I saw every one die before my eyes! No more lies!" Harry waved his arms violently in the air. "Why is this happening to me again, Why, just why?" His eyes were about to form tears when Selana spoke up.

"I took muggle prisoner from their cell and used polyjuice potion to look like the real copy and casted a spell to stay that way when they die. I pulled Sirius out in time and was here in my home waiting for me to explain what was going on. I switched the prisoner with him by using a spell to control him like a puppet. The prisoners I take are all on death row, so they were going to die anyway. I did the same thing with the other three switching them. Thanks to me they are safe; however the emotion you felt are needed at that time which leads into the now. The emotion was needed to build you up so you can handle on being the keeper of…." She didn't get the chance to finish the statement.

"All that and what you put me through is….is stupid and you are saying it helps me how?! Keeper of what? I DON'T WANT TO BE USED LIKE DUMBLEDORE DID TO ME!" Harry yelled while the others watch Selana and Harry fought or more like talk, but still fighting in the other's eyes. Selana took a deep breath and let it out calmly. She eyed her twin.

"You Harry," She pointed to Harry where a gust of wind was surrounding her showed her true form. She was two inches taller with a long white scaled tail touching the floor with long white silky hair running down. At the end of her tail has a gold bracelet around it. Her feet were dragon claws were on her hind legs giving her a little boost. Around her ankle has the same gold bracelet that was around her tail. Her tattoo has green swirls on her chest and some on her claw hands. She was wearing desert style clothing. She was in a belly dancer outfit. Her green eyes were darker with slit pupils. The hand still pointing turned into claws, but still like human form," She opened her mouth show razor sharp fangs. "WE ARE TATSUYOSHI! We are a dragon clan, a proud race, but few in numbers. Harry you and I are twins rare within our kind as well as the yin and yang even more so. We are the keepers of good and evil. My caretakers told me when I was little girl and it was my job to keep it, but have to train to handle such great power and I did. As I did to you Harry, my twin. The reason I have white hair meaning light by my action can be of dark. As for you, you have black hair meaning of dark, but by your action can be of light. We scream balance as in male and female and so on. Good old Voldemort and Dumbledore would have found out what we are or you. They would use us like no other. If they took your true form out and control you they would also be controlling me too because I follow my twin anywhere at any time no matter what in which in time will blind me to do very dark stuff. Our souls are in two where you hold one half while I hold the other. When you died I died; however got lucky in you coming back to life brought me. If one of us dies the other half dies a few hours after. I know this is all so much to handle at once so I gave Remus a book about our kind the rumor said about the twins of the Tatsuyoshi who are the yin and yang balance keepers." The wind died down viewing two large white dragon wings again. The whole thing lay before Harry and everyone there. The others never saw her true form like that.

Without missing a beat everything hit Harry hard made him fall to his knees. The others didn't move due to Selana demand to stay out of it until needed. Harry was holding his head having what he witness and heard of his true bloodline and race.

"I…..I don't know what do anymore," Harry looked up at Selana her arm came down resting beside her. Her eyes were full of tears. Harry grabbed his head thinking it would help, sadly it didn't. Sirius felt helpless by only watching those two talked and Harry going through all that pain again. He was grateful to Selana for his life and a debt was form just as the other three did. A debt must be paid back.

****************************XxXxX***************** *************

**Review Please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review.

**Polyjuice Potion** is a very complicated potion that allows the drinker to assume the form of someone else. While it can account for both age and gender, Polyjuice Potion cannot be used for a human to take an animal form or for a half-breed to assume human form.

**Life debt** is a magical bond formed between a wizard or witch and the person whose life they saved. The one who owes the debt to the saviour would one day be obliged to repay the deed by doing something beneficial to the said saviour. Such a bond can be formed between even the worst of enemies and regardless of whether either of the involved parties want it or not. As this bond is magically binding, the indebted could commit the repayment without acknowledging it, or even against their will.


	7. Music Sheet Ch6

I Do not own Harry Potter or anything that is inside its world. They belong to J.K. Rowling **(JKR). **I own OC characters that would help J. 's character throughout the story. No profit was made from the writing of this story.

Sorry took so long. So much crap happen which was stressing me so much. I passed all my classes which I am happy. I hope your guys' day or night went well for you.

There will be **SPOILERS** within this story if you haven't seen the movie or the book because I am doing research on Harry Wikia, books, and movie. So get ready for to read.

ENJOY ^o^ Nyaa-Woof

****************************XxXxX***************** *************

Ch6

Few days at Selana and Harry's new home made the atmosphere awkward. On the first day he stayed in his room trying to gather all the information he was thrown at. The next day he was brave to walk about, but he didn't see Selana at all. He wasn't bother as much as it should. He did talked to Sirius, Lupin, Fred, and Snape for a little bit trying to make since and made his brain soak them up knowing they are alive. He didn't know if he wanted to be happy or pissed at Selana for what she did to him. Today Harry wasn't talking much after learning what they did to him more so what Selana did. She was in the library on the window seat looking off in a distance sad because her twin wasn't speaking to her. He let her true form out not caring at that given time and space. Harry was outside in the garden looking out the ocean. The others saw how this was affecting Harry and her and was trying to think of something, but don't know.

"I think we should stay out of it and let them deal with it," Snape added in making sure those three knuckle heads don't do anything to make this problem get any worst. The others sighed knowing Snape was right, but deep down he really did wanted to help those two. The letter Lilly wrote to Snape shock to the poor raven man. He was happy he read the letter keeping it close to his heart. He didn't know how Selana got a hold of such a letter. She was one mystery young woman he ever seen, but smirk knowing Lilly was just as mystery if she wanted to be.

Snape stayed with Selana while Sirius, Lupin, and Fred went to Harry out in the garden. Harry was out in his true form as well. The breeze felt nice on Harry tan skin while hitting his black wings. Harry bent his right wing to have a good look at it. "Tatsuyoshi uh." He let go of his wings letting it fall in place on his back. Harry slowly touching his new body wondering what was like. After he was done he was at the stone fence and sat down. The waves crashing against the shore and a clear sky were giving Harry a good feeling. Something inside his heart was something missing, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Harry turned his head noticing Fred, Lupin, and Sirius walking towards him. Fred waved at him made Harry waved back. He looked back towards the ocean wanting to know this feeling he was having.

"Hey sport!" Sirius patted his head looking in the same direction as the raven for a little bit. He got there placing his hand on his shoulder. "I know it's a lot of information to take in few days, but she means well." Harry moved out of his touch staring at them.

"How can you say that about her?! She lied to me. His magic went a little bit out of control.

"Well technically she didn't lie to you sport. She kept it from until the time was right to show you. She saved my sorry ass which I am grateful for and will repay her for it," Harry was trying to control his anger in.

"Harry, I know what she did was bad keeping it from that the four of us are live," Remus tried to keep the boy calm.

"Hey, Harry check this out," Fred pulled out a little toy dragon with black wings. He turned the on and watching it fly around the raven then landing on his head. Harry smiled at the toy and feeling a little better now.

"Thanks guys for trying to make me feel better," The something hit his heart. He clutched it falling onto his knees. Sirius went to his level worried over him.

"This must be your sister Selana is heartbroken," Fred added in. The others stared at him like he has two heads. "I should know because I felt the pain of George heartbroken when he thought of me dead. It hurts so bad I wanted to vomit, but I couldn't."

"If your twin thought you were dead then shouldn't he know that you are alive," Remus asked getting down to rub Harry's back.

"Selena cast a spell over this little charm I have here," He showed the ring on his right finger. "She has thought of everything when she saved us." Harry just clutched his chest wanting the pain to go away and it did. Harry picked himself up sitting on the edge of the castle. He was thinking hard on what to do with his new found sister.

Not long Harry ran out of the garden and with quick haze he ran up the stairs heading towards the library pushing the doors open. He saw Severus with his eyes closed sitting by the window listening to Selana playing her flute. It was a sad melody she was playing, yet it was so beautiful when her white wings speared wide reaching the heavens. The salty air came from the open window letting in a nice breeze in giving Selana's perforce more thrilling. The wind was blowing her hair to the side along side with her wings while playing her flute. He was impressed wanting to play a musical instrument like that with feeling. The old man who played the violin was like his twin right now giving it their all. Not far Lupin, Fred, and slowly Sirius made their way to the library. They too stopped listening to melody that was playing inside. Once Selana was done she looked at Snape who was bowing his head. He looked over smirked then looked back at her. She was wondering why he was smirking until she saw Harry there in his true form.

****************************XxXxX***************** *************

**Review Please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review.

The Harry Potter Wikia and the MuggleNet are heaven when you are writing fanfic stories.

**Professor Severus Snape** (9 January, 1960 – 2 May, 1998) was a half-blood wizard who was the son of the witch Eileen Snape (née Prince) and Muggle Tobias Snape. During his lifetime, Severus Snape was Potions master (1981–1996), Defence Against the Dark Arts professor (1996-1997), and Headmaster (1997-1998) of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (which he attended as a student from 1971 until 1978). He was also member of the Order of the Phoenix and played a very important role in both of the Wizarding Wars against Lord Voldemort.

**Professor Remus John****Lupin** (10 March, 1960 – 2 May, 1998), also known as Moony, was a half-blood wizard (son of Mr. and Mrs. Lupin), affected with lycanthropy during his childhood. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Gryffindor house. During his school years, he was one of the Marauders; best friends with James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. Together they created the Marauder's Map. After Hogwarts, Remus and his friends joined the Order of the Phoenix and fought in the First Wizarding War. However, Pettigrew betrayed James and Lily Potter to Lord Voldemort and Remus lost all of his closest friends in various ways by the end of the First Wizarding War, though he and Sirius Black later reclaimed their friendship.


	8. Music Sheet Ch7

I Do not own Harry Potter or anything that is inside its world. They belong to J.K. Rowling **(JKR). **I own OC characters that would help J. 's character throughout the story. No profit was made from the writing of this story.

Sorry for not posting for awhile. My internet at home has shut down and now have to wait until it runs again, but today I got lucky because I used my school's internet. *dance around*

There will be **SPOILERS** within this story if you haven't seen the movie or the book because I am doing research on Harry Wikia, books, and movie. So get ready for to read.

ENJOY ^o^ Nyaa-Woof

****************************XxXxX***************** *************

Ch7

"Draco, will you knock it off or I swear I will hex you!" Pansy snapped her best friend. Draco was pacing back and forth in front of the fire place. They were waiting for Blaise to show up with some good news. Ever since they had the ball those two were thinking of the black and white angel twins. Pansy saw the black and white angels moved around the ball. She knew they have good taste in fashion. She already found out something about the twin angels' way before dumb and dumber found out. She wanted to be first to know so she can mess with those two. She laughed at herself of being bad made Draco turned towards her. Now she has to find those twins first, but has to wait to see what Blaise has for them.

"Why are you laughing? This is no laughing matter Pansy," He warned her while his pace got slower.

"Calm down Draco, Blaise will be here any," Before Pansy got the chance to say minute he showed up. She thanked her lucky stars he came and wanted to kill him for taking forever. Draco ran over to Blaise held his shoulder in place.

"What took you so long?!" Blaise gently pushed Draco back.

"Do calm down already. I never took you the type to be chasing out the dark angel. Normally they are the ones who are doing the chasing. I understand fully," Blaise too wanted to know the light angel and why his charm didn't work on her. All the other females fell under his charm, but her she didn't. He wanted to know more just has Draco wanted to know more about the dark angel. He was sure the dark angel was a guy, but wasn't for sure. He didn't care which gender as long as Draco was happy. "Now what I got was they run their own business and it's a music shop and lucky for us there's three shops with musical items in there."

"A music shop," Both Draco and Pansy said at the same time. Draco gave Blaise room to sit on the couch where Pansy was while he sat in the chair next to them.

"Yeah and get this they were the ones setting up music before the ball even started, so my guess is I think we saw them, but didn't know it,"

"Then why don't we go to the shop now and go see if they are there and…," Pansy stopped Draco before he got to finished.

"And do what, say hi I like you a lot and I want you to date me and you can't say no," She did her best acting like Draco and Blaise when they said that to the angel twins.

Blaise and Draco looked at each other then back at her, "Yeah like that." Pansy sighed at them both for being stupid. If her hunched were correct those two would be a lot harder to get let alone they are the same age as them and went to the same school. She did some digging. If her theory was dead on as always then the dark angel she knew right away by the way the dark angel moved and talked. Now for the light angel was a different story, yet somehow she has met her before don't remember where.

"I think you two shouldn't scare them off alright after trying so hard to get them to date you," She scolded them like they were five years old. They hung their head low knowing not to scare their angels away into another man's arms. She let out a sigh then an idea hit her hard. "Why don't' we head down to the music shop and see if they are there." Their eyes lit up finally getting the chance to see them again without the mask on.

They all went through the fireplace landing them in Diagon ally. They walked four blocks from their location. Each step brought them closer to their angels and also each step got them really nervous. They made it without too much trouble well for Pansy it was easy walk compare to those two knuckle heads. Their first stop of three was close to a café one block away from here. They look up reading the sign 'Music for the Soul' swinging in the wind.

"For some reason I think this is the music shop is the one from the other two here," Blaise pointed out. "Also I remember my mother picked this shop because of what word of mouth said about this music shop.

"That's funny because Rita Skeeter talked about this place being lovely and homey vibe when you step inside. Also I was shock she didn't' say anything bad about it which was rare," Draco added staring at the sign.

"It looks like the shop is closed you guys," Pansy didn't want to say that, but she had too. Blaise looked at the close sign inside the door.

"We are coming back tomorrow for sure hoping it's opens," Draco hopped because he didn't want to wait.

They went to the café across the street once they got closer the smell hit them hard. Their mouth was full of drool and wanting whatever it was that made my drool. The enter hearing the ring ding ring sound from the door. The place was full of happy people and some were outside enjoying the breeze outside. They saw they were doing take out which made the trio happy. Pansy walked up to the host asking how long the wait and letting them know how many were with her. The host smiled told her it should be around an hour. She smiled at him telling him it was fine for the wait. The host took her name down and a little pager letting them know their tables were ready. She headed back to her two best friends.

"The hot guy said it would be an hour wait," Draco and Blaise rolled their eyes at that statement; however Draco did looked over noticing she was right about how hot he was. Sadly Draco didn't think the host was as nearly as hot of his dark angel in the night.

They had waited for an hour and her pager went off. The trio came to the front where the host was handed the pager to him. He placed the pager in the basket and told them to follow this waitress here. They sat down was handed their menu and gave them water not long. She gave them some time to look over the menu to see what they want.

"How should I explore it? This so exciting," Pansy was excited to try this new place and eat something so tasty after she had smelled it.

"This food choice sounds really good. I wonder which ones I should get," Draco scan the menu finally found a meal he wanted. Not long Blaise found his choice meanwhile Pansy was taking her time making sure she didn't miss anything.

"I'm feeling a bit hungry now. Are you done picking out the food you want?" Blaise asked placing his menu to the side.

"Calm down, I found something I like to try," She too placed her menu down on top of Draco's. Right when she did that the waitress saw this and came over. She got their meal and the menus also replacing their waters with more.

****************************XxXxX***************** *************

"I wonder what Harry's doing. He hasn't been sending us mail let alone when we try to find him it's like he disappeared," Ron spoke sitting with his wife Hermione at the Burrow.

"Maybe he's doing something very important with his boss. Remember he started working at the music shop not long ago," Hermione added in after she sipped her tea.

Molly and Arthur are out on vacation leaving Ginny running the house. George was there helping Ginny out as well as he doesn't want to be alone. His family and friends understood why he doesn't want to be alone. Ginny liked the company so she didn't have a problem with it. They were sitting in the kitchen with Ron and Hermione.

"I think Harry has gotten close to his boss which I think is a good thing. They were laughing and hugging one another. They came into my shop getting some things to prank someone and you know I had to get help," George announced with a smile on his face then took a bite of bacon and some pancakes. Their dinner was all breakfast food.

"I thought Harry was gay," Ginny added in getting a little upset that Harry was going after a woman. He told her he didn't feel anything and wasn't that into women at all, but everyone thought he should be with a woman and try to be normal. So he did, but in his heart it didn't felt right. Harry James Potter's life was never normal as much as he wished it was.

"I think he's still gay because he didn't try to kiss her plus I have this gut feeling," He finished off his bacon and pancakes and drank some milk.

"I don't believe you brother," Ginny said where George threw his hands in the air.

"I think we should talk to Harry and he gets back from wherever he is. Plus from the way George talked about him seems he was happy for once in his life," Hermione wanted the raven head to be happy at whatever he does and would back him up. "Also don't jump to concision Ginny on what Harry does with his life." She cared for Ginny, but at times she wanted to smack her.

Ginny crossed her arm while rolling her eyes. Ron sighed at the two of them not wanting to get involved with this. Also he didn't want to sleep on the couch for a week like last time when he made her so mad. George thought his sister was acting like a child when it came to Harry and he didn't like it at all. The shop wasn't the same without his partner in crime with him at least Harry and his boss were there to help him from time to time.

****************************XxXxX***************** *************

"Man the food here is amazing. No wonder they are full most of the time and have delivery," Draco polished off his food then rubbed his stomach.

"I agree with Draco here," Blaise pitched in wiping the food from his face. Pansy was in heaven with sweets she got after she finished with her meal. She glared at those two to shut up and not say anything about her eating. They knew better than to cross her, so they kept quiet. She finished her sweets and they each paid for their own meals.

To them after they ate and walked outside felt like a new world hit them. The air felt nicer where the smell was good not bad. They were on cloud nine until they had to go home, but excited to come back to the music shop and the café too. Draco fell onto his bed face down being as it had been a long day and a stressful one. He was so close on finding his dark angel, but so far away. He rolled onto this side staring at the balcony in his room with the French doors keeping the cold air away from him. Slowly his visions was giving way and not too long he passed out snoring softly on his king size four post bed. He had taken over the manor where his mother lived in Pairs. His father was killed during the war not that Draco had cared because his father was an asshole.

****************************XxXxX***************** *************

"Hey Harry," Selana Winter now back on Harry's good side was back with sleeping next him. Harry moved to have a better look at her.

"What's up," He placed his hand on her face wanting her to calm down. He can tell through their bond she was upset about something. He was wondering what else she has kept from him.

"We have to tell your friends who you are and who I am. Also dealing with Rita Skeeter about you having a twin let alone what creature you are. Are you ready which I think you are not to be in the spot light once more because I knew you hated it," Harry was quiet after she said all that wondering what he should do when he told everyone about he wasn't alone, but have one living family member.

"I hate that she messed with my life and I want my private life to stay private from the world. How are we going to deal with the fact that Sirius, Snape, Remus, and Fred are coming back to the wizarding world?" Selana was thinking hard on that then got an idea. She told him of her plan and he thought it wasn't that bad of idea. They cuddled closer with each other knowing tomorrow there will be a lot training Harry to control his new powers and it will be tough. She had to get him well trained so when another evil popped its head they can be ready.

****************************XxXxX***************** *************

**Review Please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review.


	9. Music Sheet Ch8

I Do not own Harry Potter or anything that is inside its world. They belong to J.K. Rowling **(JKR). **I own OC characters that would help J. 's character throughout the story. No profit was made from the writing of this story.

Sorry it took so long. I don't have internet yet again so had to use the school's internet. I hope you like it ^o^

There will be **SPOILERS** within this story if you haven't seen the movie or the book because I am doing research on Harry Wikia, books, and movie. So get ready for to read.

ENJOY ^o^ Nyaa-Woof

****************************XxXxX***************** *************

Ch8

Early in the morning the others were watching Harry and Selana train. They were shock on how much fun their little raven was having. Never in his life has training been fun for him, but this was. She knew Harry was stressing out about training last evening, so she made it enjoyable for him. In turned made him forget that he was really training to save the world in his own way than someone telling him too. She saw him grew up with the hardship of training and the stress behind it. She loved her brother so much and wanted to so much for him. Selana felt so bad how she couldn't just take him away when he was younger, but there was a reason behind it even though she would come to hate it. She threw white feathers at him floating around her then striking at Harry with one wave of her hand. Harry was breathing hard also throwing black feather of his own. He did the same trick as she did. In this whole mess feathers were everywhere. One landed on Snape made Sirius laugh, Remus smiled, and Fred chuckle at a white feather .

"You know I can make a pillow with all these feathers or an outfit, or even a chicken suit," The last part of his idea was strange, but we all know it's Fred Weasley we are talking about. He grabbed the feather off of Snape's head smiling. His eyes were back on the twins training. Snape didn't say anything thought it was strange to Fred smiling at him. He took brought his eyes back on the twins.

"They are so rare. I know I can use these in my potions. Can't wait to use them," Snape was like a child in a candy shop. His eyes have a little tinkle in them different how Dumbledore has his tinkle. His tinkle made you want to be sacred at what he was going to do next. In most time they were good and others times well let's just say you won't live or be in a lot of pain.

"Yay Harry, you are doing great. In no time you will have it down," Selana praised him and Harry was enjoyable time with his sister and this new style of training.

"Harry is enjoying himself and smiling. I haven't seen him that way in a long time and it felt good to see him that way," Remus spoke while sitting on Sirius' lap. They don't know how it happened, but they were getting along great. They have known each other for a very long time; however didn't express their feelings for one another. Snape rolled his eyes, but didn't care that they were together. Fred was teasing them to no end. Harry and Selana were happy for those two and were also teasing them as well.

"Ok Harry, one last time and we can go out to eat my treat; however if you can' then you need to treat me," She gave Harry an evil grin and he wasn't going down without a fight.

Not long after the training Selana was on the ground and Harry has his head on her belly panting in their true form. Then out of nowhere they started laughing. The watchers shook their heads. "Well I guess we call this a draw yes," Selana spoke while they helped each other up from the ground and went to go take a bath. The others followed behind while Sirius smacked Remus ass. He glared at him only made Sirius laugh more. Snape wished he didn't saw that and wanted to make some potions with a handful of black and white feathers. Fred too grabbed some trying to think of something to use them for.

****************************XxXxX***************** *************

Draco woke with a little bit of drool on his pillow. He was wondering why he was so cold. In the middle of the night he took off his pants and shirt but still had his shoes and socks along with his underwear. I don't know how he kept his shoes on let alone how he got his pants off with his shoes on. He propped himself up noticing he didn't have his soft thick blanket on.

"Why I am still wearing shoes?" He thought to himself. He swung his legs over to the side of the bed. He took off his shoes and socks with ease this time than last night.

********************Lime Yay**********************

He walked over to his bathroom taking off his underwear at the same time. He kicked them off to the side not caring where it landed. He liked walking around naked when he was alone. He was never a morning person and would get mean if anyone woke him up early or kept him from sleeping. It can take a while for him to fully wake up from his beauty rest. The cold tiles hit Draco's feet sending goosebumps all over his muscle body. Yeah he hated mornings so much. His master bathroom was huge. He had a shower in the corner of the room and a large bathtub not too far from the shower. He had two sinks so when he have 'guest' over they have their own sink to brush their teeth and whatnot. A toilet was near the sinks and above the toilet was a huge painting. So when he's going to take a piss; he can look at it by enjoying the true beauty of it. His color choices are dark gray with some navy blue with some white thrown in there as well as hints of green spread across the room. He stepped into this showers earned him a moan when the hot water hit his skin. His mind wondered to the dark angel he danced with and talked too. His hands got lower and lower reaching his morning wood. He grabbed hold enjoying the warmth of the water and his rough hands on his penis. He yanked it earned him lusty moan with the water hitting his back. He loved shower sex because he can see his partner wet which in turns made him horny. He has many turn on, but a wet partner does him in without fail. Then without warning he started to pumped faster and having his thumb circling around his tip. He placed his left hand on the wall while the other was being pleasured. He came hard onto the shower wall luckily he was in the bathroom where it off easy with water.

********************Lime End Boo**********************

After his happy shower time he got dressed and called Blaise and Pansy to visit the shop hoping he can see his dark angel again. He was in his best outfit so he can show off. He can't help it because he had never been this excited about someone in a long time. Well he had when he was in school and he had teased him so much that they hated each other. After the war end and his life were saved he became a changed man. Speaking of Harry Potter he wondered how he was doing. He heard little about Harry Potter from Rita Skeeter not that he cared. Plus he hated that woman to no end.

"I wonder if Harry was….naw he can't be. Not the way the dark angel was dressing," Draco said out loud when Blaise came through the fireplace.

"What are you mumbling about?" Blaise smiled at him. He too was in his fine outfit. He was sure to win her heart like he had done to so many others. Draco rolled his eyes at him for trying to get another woman fall for him then a few months later dump them.

"You need to settle down and find the right one," Draco spoke now waiting for Pansy to come.

"What's this, my wing man is now head over heels over this dark angel. Don't tell you fallen for him or her. What about Harr…..," Draco covered his mouth like someone would hear him worst Pansy finding out and never live it down. But the thing was Pansy knew because she's Pansy and she would find something out about it one way or another. Also side note she knew back when they went to school and the entire blonde time he talked about was Potter this or Potter that. Or due to the fact his eyes lit up when he talked about him.

An hour passed waiting for Pansy and she still didn't show up. Draco and Blaise were drinking some tea and a little snack while waiting. They were getting pissed until they heard an owl knocking at the window. Draco got up from his spot heading towards the window while Blaise took the last piece of finger sandwiches. Draco opened the window earning a hoot from the little owl then flew back out the window. He picked of the letter noticing it was Pansy's handwriting. His left eyebrow went up. He walked back to his seat earned Blaise to get up from his seat and sat next to him to see the letter.

"Hi Draco and I'm guessing Blaise is there with you. I can't make it today I forgot I had something else I had to do to today. Good luck going to the music shop," Pansy signed off with a cute kitty cat design. She loved drawing things into her letters. Without a second delay they headed straight to the fireplace to go to the music shop with a joy in their step.

****************************XxXxX***************** *************

"Please be open, please be open," Draco and Blaise said in their mind when they were getting close to the music shop. When they got there their luck paid off. It was open made both males sigh of relief. Music of the Soul was open. It was really open made them a little uneasy to go in. All their questions, hopes, and dreams are through those doors. They stopped at the front door not knowing how to open it.

A woman was about to air out the rug from being so dusty when she almost knocked Draco out. "I'm so sorry sir. Are you alright?" She was skinny with long black hair and has freckles on her nose. She bent down covering her mouth saying sorry. Draco snapped out of it looking up at her. Her eyes were light green shining in the light. He was on the ground while Blaise trying to hold in his laugher. "Please tell you are alright sir."

"I'm fine," He got himself up dusting off his pant. Oh how he was thinking of ways to hurt his best friend. Yep Blaise was still going placed one hand on the side of the building trying so hard not to laugh. He failed.

"Are you sure man," He finally stopped his chuckling to size up the woman in front of them. He was wondering if this woman was the one Draco danced with at his ball. She has the same height as the dark angel. She could be the one Draco was hoping to see again and be with forever.

"If you don't mind, what's your name miss," Blaise asked placing a kiss on her hand. She blushed. She never had a man kissed her hand that way before and she liked it.

"My name is Bridget," She smiled at them holding the rug that she forgot to dust out. "You two came here for something or are you both lost?" Draco and Blaise smirked at one another then looked back at her.

"No, not lost. I saw this shop and wanted to go inside and see what it's about," Draco added. He was telling the truth well most of it.

"Then why don't you come in and have a look around and let me if you need any help," She smiled at them and opened the door for them.

They explored the shop noticing the workers here are fixing some of the instruments and one was giving lessons. Not long Draco was in heaven at what he saw. There was a piano in the corner being played. The sounds were bouncing off the walls pleasing his ears. He used to play when he was little, but stopped when he got older. He didn't know why he quit playing just out of the blue he stopped and never touched it since. Bridget was playing the piano very beautifully. Blaise saw Draco looking stupid and it was his job to finish it. He snaked his way over towards him got up to him from behind. Then he loomed his head close to the blonde's ear.

"I take it you like her and she's your dark angel from the ball," After he finished his sentence he blew in his ear. Draco jumped at the coldness of his ears being messed with. Draco covered his ear like it was hurtting. Blaise just grinned at him like a fool. "So…is she your dark angel?" Draco had to think about it continuing to stare at her. Was she the one he danced with at the ball?

****************************XxXxX***************** *************

"Now that was a good bath and now all clean," Sleana stretching liked a cat.

"I think we should get something to eat then," Harry pointed out because his stomach growled at him. "Beside I miss our home and the café not from where we live." She nodded. Harry has a good point about heading home. She told the four men who are living at their home for the time being to not worry and would confirm to others about them being alive and not dead. She knew they will be upset learning the news of their love ones really didn't die, but fake it. She did know they will be just as happy to see them again and not stay too mad at them and her. She just needed to find the right time now after Harry get some of his training done.

"Let's go home. I miss our shop. I hope the others haven't destroyed it," Harry patted her back like they would do such a thing until one person came to mind they raced to the fireplace to head to their home's fireplace. Green flames surrounded them leaving the four men to think about the new outcome and a future to look forward too. They just hope when they come back others would be happy to see them back.

****************************XxXxX***************** *************

**Review Please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review.


End file.
